


this is my first fic LOL

by christmastreeburnstotheground



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmastreeburnstotheground/pseuds/christmastreeburnstotheground
Summary: I am working on this and ots probably really really bad, like its not one of those "its my first fic sorry if it's bad" and then its really good, no it's like bad but you can read idrc
Kudos: 1





	this is my first fic LOL

ahahahahhaha ou fell for it


End file.
